Amanda Crnkovic
'Nicknames' Mandy, Manda, Anna, Mimi, Candy(most said by Mark), Manders 'Early Life' Amanda is the only child to mother Kelley Major (née Brown), a first grade teacher and Nick Major, a construction worker. 'Racing Career' Amanda got her interest in racing when she was thirteen years old when she was a fill-in driver for a driver who races at a dirt track in Missouri who came down with the flu who wanted her to fill in for him. Amanda accepted the offer, and ended up winning the race. With the request of that driver, he'd allowed her to race the rest of the season, which was sixteen races. Amanda ended up winning seven of those races, two poles and the rest were top 10 finishes. When her fifteenth birthday rolled around, her parents ended up buying her a dirt car which was specificed for the track that she had raced on two years earlier, where she had ran a whole season. The season was twenty races long, she won ten of them, and the other ten she had top 10 finishes. For her sixttenth birthday, her parents got her tickets to the NASCAR Winston Cup race at Indianapolis Motor Speedway, and actually got the opportunity to sit ontop of the pit-box of Dale Earnhardt, and actually got the opportunity to 'Kiss The Bricks' when Dale were to eventually won that race. Ever since that day, she was studying NASCAR in general, like the start of the sport and how it progressed to how it came just a popular sport till 1995. In 1996, she went to a dirt track in Illinois just to race there as by requested by Sam (the driver who she was a fill in for when she was thirteen), and she just continued racing at that track for three more years. In October 15, 2011, Amanda was involved in the 'Better Half Dash' charity race, where she finished 5th in the event. 'Relationship with Mark Crnkovic' At that dirt track in Missouri in 1996 was where Amanda mat Mark, where a few days afterwards and after getting to know each other well, Mark asked Amanada out, which she accepted. Mark and Amanda had went out for about a few years until Mark proposed to Amanda, which she accepted, and they got married on Amanda's 21st brithday, September 5, 2000. 'Personal Life' Amanda is an only child. On August 1, 2001, Amanda gave birth to her first child Paige Lydnsey Crnkovic. On September 7, 2003, Amanda gave birth to her second child Anthony Joseph Crnkovic. On February 23, 2006, Amanda gave birth to her third child Christina Ann-Marie Crnkovic. Now, Amanada resides in Daytona Beach, Florida with her husband Mark and their three children, Paige, Christina and Anthony and only goes to the track if it's her home track (Kansas Speedway), the Chicago race for the Nationwide drivers and the Daytona 500. 'Friends/Enemies' Friends: Mark Crnkovic, Summer Keselowski, Jayden Penske, Justin Allgaier, Brittanie Allgaier, Brad Keselowski, Trevor Bayne, Serena Hamlin Enemies: N/A 'Twitter Account' Amanda's Twitter account is @AmandaCrnkovic12. She mainly uses it to talk to her family and friends, fans of NASCAR, fans of Mark's driver Summer Keselowski, and posts photos of her, Mark and her children (at times). Category:NASCAR OC's